Charlie Wants an Abortion
Charlie gets a paternity test to prove that he's not the father of his old flame's ill-behaved son. Meanwhile, Mac and Dennis feign being against abortion so they can pick up women. Recap While Charlie, Mac, and Dennis are playing a game of basketball, a woman from Charlie's past arrives to inform him that they have a son. While Charlie is reluctant to meet his child, Dennis convinces Charlie to meet with him in order to conduct a blood test. When Dennis and Charlie arrive, they encounter Charlie's poorly behaved son, Tommy. Charlie and Dennis take Tommy to a Free Clinic to get a paternal blood test, but his vocal tantrums force them to leave before the test can be completed. When Dennis refuses to accompany Charlie and Tommy any longer, Dee accompanies the two to the mall where they run into Charlie's crush, the Waitress. When the Waitress informs Dee and Charlie that she is at the mall as a part of the Big Brothers Big Sisters of America program, Dee is quick to lie that Charlie and Tommy are also a part of the same program. The Waitress is seemingly impressed with Charlie's volunteer work, and mentions the program's picnic that she assumes Charlie will be attending. Charlie is excited to attend the picnic with the waitress, and pleads to have Tommy for an extra day. However, when Charlie is left alone to run Paddy's Pub during the day of the picnic, Tommy is left poorly supervised, and as a result steals patron's leftover beers and becomes drunk. While Charlie scrambles in an attempt to sober up Tommy, the Waitress arrives. After Tommy admits to the Waitress that he is drunk and vomits in the back alley, it is suggested that the Waitress leaves in disgust. In the end it turns out that Tommy is not Charlie's son after all, and that Tommy's mother merely wanted to get a free babysitter for a few hours. In reality she knows who the father is, and it is not Charlie. Meanwhile, Mac seeks out information regarding abortions in accordance with his Catholic beliefs. While there, he signs up to attend a pro-life rally in order to impress an attractive staff member named Megan. During the rally, Mac impresses Megan with a fake list of abortion-performing doctors he had murdered; impressing her so much, in fact, that they have sex following the rally. Upon Mac's insistence, Dennis decides to attend the next rally with him due to the amount of attractive women in attendance; while Dee decides to attend in support of a pro-choice viewpoint. Arriving on the pro-choice side of the rally with his sister, Dennis' pick-up attempts soon fail. As a result, Dennis calls Mac, who convinces him that his options would be improved on the pro-life side. As a result, Dennis tries to climb the fence to the other side of the rally. As Dennis climbs the fence, the pro-life side confusedly thinks he is coming to attack them. They begin throwing eggs at him, which soon erupts into a pro-choice versus pro-life egg throwing fight. As the rally ends, Megan tells Mac that she is pregnant, to which he immediately demands she get an abortion. Megan becomes incredibly upset and leaves, telling Mac that it was just a test to see if he were in fact 'the one' - but that he failed. Alliances * Dennis and Mac - They form an alliance to hit on attractive women at the abortion rally. Recurring Roles * The Waitress - Mary Elizabeth Ellis Guest Stars * Tommy * Megan (a pro-life activist that Mac meets at a pro-life center) - Autumn Reeser * Stacy Corvelli (a woman who claims Charlie is the father of her son.) - Heather Donahue Episode Title Notes Please add Notes here. Continuity Please add continuity notes here. Quotes : : I will smash your face into a... into a jelly! : : I hate dead baby fetuses, you know why? Because they are dead and they shouldn't be. They should be alive, and they should be loved. External Links Category:Episodes